Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)
Turbo, a.k.a. King Candy is the main antagonist of the 2012 Disney film, "Wreck-It Ralph." He is voiced by Alan Tudyk in the film. Biography Turbo is the former ruler of the arcade game "Turbo Time." When a fancier arcade racing game called "RoadBlasters" came in and stole Turbo's thunder, he got jealous. He took the game for himself and put both Turbo Time, RoadBlasters, and presumebly himself out of order for good. This was a well-known story to all videogame characters and was used as warning to what could happen if someone abandons his or her own game. Turns out, Turbo survived, disguised himself as a character called King Candy and re-programmed a 1997 arcade racing game, "Sugar Rush", to make his new persona the lead character. When he noticed that Wreck-It Ralph came to this game, he does not exactly welcome him to his homeland with open arms and wants to know why Ralph is game-jumping. His cohorts are Sour Bill, his depressed diminutive lackey, and Wynnchel and Duncan, his two donut cop henchmen. He and the other racers hate a little girl called Vanellope von Schweetz as they consider her a "glitch" in the game and never let her get the chance of racing in "Sugar Rush." He also hates outsiders that stumble upon his game. He is adored by the Sugar Rush racers, particularily Taffyta Muttonfudge. It turns out he messed with Vanellope's programming and made her a glitch in the game. During the climax, as Vanellope is trying to beat King Candy in the race, King Candy suddenly tackles Vanellope's kart with his, attempting to run Vanellope off the track. The sour king tries to kill her by smashing her with his candy cane, but the girl grabs the cane and transfers her glitches to the king while she was struggling with him, causing the king to glitch himself and expose him as his real self from "Turbo Time" in front of Ralph, Felix, and the citizens of Sugar Rush. With his identity discovered, Turbo tells Vanellope the truth and attempts to kill her but glitches herself and her kart away from certain death. Just as Turbo is about to follow suit, he gets eaten by a Cy-Bug as he was about to make the track, but unfortunately survives his death, as he has now fused with the Cy-Bug and has become a virtual virus that will destroy the entire arcade. Cy-Bug Turbo attempts to stop Ralph from wrecking the Mentos stalactites toward the Diet Cola geyser, but Ralph is able to break free from the Cy-Bug Turbo's grasp and finish wrecking the geyser, nearly risking his life in the process. Just when Ralph is about to fall into the Diet Cola lava, Vanellope saves Ralph just in time using Crumbellina's kart. The Cola spews out of the bottle-shaped volcano and attracts the Cy-Bugs and Cy-Bug Turbo to their deaths, vaporizing them upon contact. In Sugar Rush For the time he took over sugar rush as "King Candy" he portrayed himself as the benevolent lead character and always gave sweets to its people. He was the character with the best stats, specially in speed and he was always selected by default. The speedster monarch was specially afraid of Vanellope regaining her place as a racer. Gallery Tumblr mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1 1280.jpg|King Candy disguised Turbo with Sour Bill Tumblr mbp0fuo2lE1rqc81j.png|Surprised Turbo disguised as King Candy. Kingcandydisneywir.jpeg|Candy disguised Turbo in his palace Kingcandydisney.png|Turbo as King Candy Kingcandycybugwir.png|Turbo as a Cy-Bug with his King Candy persona intact. Screen_shot_2012-11-08_at_11.56.41_AM.png|Turbo revealing himself to Vanellope after she glitches him. Turbo_jealous.png|8-bit Turbo jealous of "RoadBlasters" hogging up all his glory. Screen_shot_2012-11-04_at_11.47.31_AM.png|Turbo gloating on his win much to other 2 unnamed racers's dismay. tumblr_mb3k2jqoAr1qesinx.gif 200px-Tumblr mdedhstHqx1qixbj6.png|Turbo grinning evilly Category:Monarchs Category:Disney Villains Category:Jerks Category:Evil Ruler Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Robots Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Parasite Category:Saboteurs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Villains Category:Speedster Category:Charismatic villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic Villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side